


Dancing in the Dark

by sherlocks_watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long cases, M/M, Mrs. Hudson being motherly, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_watson/pseuds/sherlocks_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock share a dance together to celebrate a finished case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?” Mrs. Hudson asks of the two men sitting at her dining table. Sherlock has his head resting on his folded arms, facing the wall and replies with only a tired grunt. John is only propped up by his arm and his eyes are closed as he nods his agreement to their landlady.

For the past week and a half, Sherlock had been engulfed in a double murder, made out to look like a suicide. During this time, his terrible habits rub off on John in the worst ways. He doesn’t sleep, so he instead plays the violin and keeps his roommate awake in turn. Both men are on their feet and on the move for so long a time, eating is last on a list of things to do (besides the occasional plate of biscuits Mrs. Hudson leaves in their sitting room).

The older woman shakes her head in disappointment, “S’not healthy for you two to be running around with such little energy.” John’s not sure what they’d do without her really. She sets down a home cooked meal in front of both of them, something they don’t have the luxury of enjoying often. John’s eyes peak at the plate and decides he suddenly has enough energy to finish something that looks this good.

He’s about halfway done with his plate, engaged in some lighthearted conversation with Mrs. Hudson about her drapes, when he realizes that Sherlock hasn’t touched his food.

“Sherlock!” He scolds, “Awfully rude of you to not touch a thing on your plate. Mrs. Hudson worked very hard to make sure you’ve got something to eat.” A soft snore reverberates through the detective in response.

The woman smiles lovingly, “It’s alright dear, I’ll just wrap it up for him for later.” With that she rises to put their leftovers together. John gets up afterwards to stand behind the sleeping mass of belstaf coat.

He leans over and places his lips to the top of Sherlock’s head and whispers, “Let’s go, Sherl. Mrs. Hudson wants to get to bed, and I think you’d be more comfortable sleeping in your own rather than on the table.” Sherlock stirs under him and raises his head groggily. “C’mon,” John laces their fingers and guides Sherlock out the door, pausing to give Mrs. Hudson a hug and a thank you for the meal.

After his nap, Sherlock seems to have more energy, and ables himself up the steps easily. John follows him into their flat and heads to the kitchen to put the leftovers away. Soft music from the lower level seeps through the floor. Sherlock is slightly annoyed, as he had his instrument in hand, ready to play, but he’s too tired to put up any fight. He instead lets his body sway to the beat of ‘Hey Jude,’ Mrs. Hudson’s favorite cleaning song. John watches his lanky figure move in the dim light.

The shorter man moves across the floor and presses himself against Sherlock. His arms snake around his waist and he burrows his head in the taller man’s shoulder, inhaling his personal scent. Together, they move with the music in the dark. On any other given day, Sherlock would not be caught dead in this position.

John knows this and takes in every second of intimacy they shared. He hears vibrations in Sherlock’s diaphragm and realizes that he’s humming along to the tune. John moves to look up at Sherlock, and he hears him stop and apologize.

“No, keep at that. It was nice.” He resumes his previous position and this time, Sherlock lays his head a top John’s.

Even after the song ends, they both keep moving, seemingly unable to move apart from each other.

“We really should get to bed,” Sherlock surprisingly suggests.

John sighs and pulls away, “You’re right.” He reaches up to kiss Sherlock’s mouth and pulls him into their shared bedroom. Neither of them care enough to change into proper pajamas and crawl under the sheets in their jumpers and nice button downs.

Just before John drifts off, he feels Sherlock roll on his side and drapes an arm around his waist, unconsciously pulling him closer. John’s last thought before he falls asleep is how lucky he is to have Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I felt like I needed some fluff and maybe you did too


End file.
